The Next Aibou
by tati1
Summary: What if a new partner came into the lives of Yugi and Yami Yugi? She's out of their world. Literally. Will they accept her as she becomes herself for the first time in years? Kidnapping, (maybe) rape, and a nice Seto. YYYOC ABANDONED
1. Anything But Ordinary Please

The Next Aibou 

by tati

Disclaimer: I do not and will never, under any circumstances, own Yu-Gi-Oh and its characters.  However, Yvonne and her lifestory were created solely by ME.  (this disclaimer stands for all chapters)

Summary: What if a new partner came into the lives of Yugi and Yami Yugi?  She's out of their world.  Literally.  Will they accept her as she becomes herself for the first time in years?  Will she learn to accept herself?

Chapter 1 

Yvonne walked into the school building.  Nodding to the smiling office lady (she had a talent for acquaintances with people of authority), she made her way to the busy hallway and opened her locker.  After resorting her books and loading her backpack, she mouthed a quick 'hi' to Jake, who smiled from three lockers down, and made her way to homeroom.

She sat down and organized herself.  A quickly ended conversation with the girl next to her made her sigh quietly.  'And no one cares enough to talk to me.  Again.  Well what did I expect?  Nobody should even think of talking to me.  Selfish brat.  People have better things to do than talk to YOU!' she berated herself mentally.  Just then, three familiar figures sauntered into the room.  She winced and quickly pulled out a science fiction book that she had been industriously reading since last night.  It was a little over half done.  She relaxed slightly into her fantasy world, where she would definitely rather be.  Unfortunately, she wasn't entirely absent from reality.

"Stop making fun of *her*, Joe!" came Andrew's mocking voice, "It isn't nice.  You'll hurt *her* feelings.  I can't believe you're making fun of her.  She might cry.  Yvonne, did Joe hurt your feelings?  Are you gonna *cry*?"  She ignored him determinedly.  He smirked and turned back to Joe.  "I wouldn't recommend getting on her bad side, Joe.  She might blow up and try to kill you, like she did in class last year.  You don't want her to slip a bomb into school, do you?"  He and Chris laughed as Joe looked on in bemused indignity.  Yvonne's expression remained carefully neutral as she stared stoically at her book.  She wouldn't cry.  Not that he knew that.  She wouldn't cry because she'd promised herself not to.  She was too weak without tears, let alone with.  She bit down on her tongue enough to make it burn.  'Why does Andrew decide to mock me *now*?  Even before it would have been bad, but just when I start to go into decline?  What kind of timing is this?!  He's stayed away from me all year, would it kill him to find some new entertainment?  And they have to keep bringing up last year.  That thing wasn't even my fault – Yes it was!' she interrupted the nicer side of her mind.  'It was all your fault because EVERYTHING is your fault, and you know it!  It will be your fault if you fail school; it will be your fault if everyone leaves you; hell, the end of the world will probably somehow manage to be your fault too.'  She tugged absently at her gold bangs.  That was another problem.  Why did everyone think her hair was weird?  She didn't even dye it like Susana did.  It was naturally tri-colored.  Personally she loved it.  It gave her a feeling of connection with one of her favorite hobbies.  Yu-Gi-Oh.  She even wore the same type of clothes as the characters when out of uniform, and the neck buckle was reassuring in its familiarity and gentle weight.  She had used it to replace a lost bracelet that she had treasured highly, and this was something that wouldn't be lost.  'Ok, enough wandering thoughts – the hair?'  Oh yeah, tri-colored.  Her hair was magenta and red, with gold bangs.  It was entirely natural, and it made her look just like a female version of Yugi and Yami.  'Just a lot uglier,' she scowled.  She was trying to lose weight; honest!  She didn't eat breakfast or lunch, and tried to eat less at dinner.  She had already lost six pounds, and she was going to start working out again this summer.  And study for SATs.  And play with her brother and her dog.  And………there was so much she was required to do!  Life sucked sometimes.

Andrew was starting up again.  Hurt welled up in her chest at another cruel jibe, and she suppressed it fiercely.  It quickly changed to anger.  Now *that* she could deal with.

Pulling out a paper clip, she placed it against her forearm and pushed down, dragging it across her skin.  Up and down, new line.  Up and down, new line………over and over until it hurt too much to continue.  She smiled at the lines, and the happiness banished some of the anger.  Some.  'Too weak to even make them bleed,' her mental voice taunted.  'Too weak to ever get anything right.  Can't even take a little harmless criticism.  You deserve it anyway.  You don't appreciate everything you've got, and you throw it away like it means nothing.  You need to be taught a lesson.  Consider that your punishment!'  She smiled gently at the marks; again noting absently that no one had even noticed her injury session.  She pinched herself and glared.  She was bad.  Bad!  No one should notice, because if they did, they might make her stop.  Or even worse: they might just look the other way and let her continue.  But sometimes she just wished someone………

"Worthless little freak," she muttered to herself.  No one heard her as she began the ordinary school day.  Always ordinary.  Go to class, get a few things right, learn, punishment if something was done wrong (self-inflicted), nasty remarks, friends who didn't notice if things bothered her, a happy session with teachers, reading whenever it could be gotten away with, laughing………everything.  She had everything life could offer: a loving family, friends, smarts, a good education – everything.  But for some reason there was still something wrong with her and she couldn't understand.  She might have a case of mild depression, but it could never be bad, right?  Because nothing good ever happened to her.  The last time she had tried to get psychological help, it was too late; it was treated as a case of mild depression, no one helped her, and her parents soon ignored it.  Well, this time she would make sure to give herself a problem!  She *would* be recognized!

"I'd rather be anything but ordinary please………" she hummed as she left school with a wide grin.

*

Later that afternoon, Yvonne was reading Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfiction contentedly.  There'd be hell to pay if mom caught her, but she sort of hoped for it.  Maybe, if mom yelled enough, she'd finally realize something was off with her 'wonder girl'.  If not………well then, there was nothing wrong with her, she was overreacting – again – and it was her own fault if her life was screwed up because she had become so insignificant that not even her parents would notice her quiet recession from normal life.  She looked longingly at the words onscreen and glanced down at the Yu-Gi-Oh! deck clenched gently in her hands.  Her cousin played the game with her sometimes, and now she always won, but the two only saw each other a few times a year, and half of that time was spent with his sister, who she considered her closest confidant.  Which was odd, now that she thought of it, but there was something about the younger girl………

Very few of the kids at school would consider playing the game with her.  For some reason, boys could like Anime and playing foolishly, but girls just talked and admired the boys.  'Airheads,' she thought resentfully, 'I've never been like other kids my age.  Some of my friends come close, but I've always been more childish in some ways and more mature in others.'  For example, she was only fourteen, but she was a sophomore and everyone around her was sixteen.  At the same time, she believed with all her heart in worlds different from her own; different timelines; and magic.  It was real; it had to be.  Any of the worlds she had read about or watched would do for her; she just wanted to be anywhere but here!

The screen exploded into light, and she jerked backwards as something began to emerge from the screen.  Unconsciously, she held out her hands and the item dropped gently onto her deck of cards.  Another blinding flash and Yvonne blacked out.  Slowly the room returned to normal.  With one distinct difference: No one was there.

*

Yugi jerked, and crashed violently to the floor.

"Yugi?!  What's wrong buddy?" asked Jounouchi; assisting him to sit up.  Yugi's eyes flickered wildly and his face suddenly changed to the more defined one of his Yami's.

"I don't know, Jou, but another presence………we must find it!"  He leapt to his feet and ran out of the arcade.  Yugi's friends stood in shock for a moment before giving chase.

'Another presence?!  Oh no, this can't be good!' thought Tea worriedly as she ran to catch up.

*

Yvonne sat up groggily, rubbing her head with a hand that trembled.  She opened her eyes to find herself surrounded by trees.  The place wasn't in cartoon form, but she would have known it anywhere.  It was the park from the Yu-Gi-Oh! Anime show.  Her jaw dropped in disbelief, and she looked down at her other hand.  Her deck was still there, but on top of it was an exact replica of the Millennium Puzzle.  Her breathing grew ragged, and she had to hold both deck and Puzzle in both hands lest she drop them.  Was this some sort of freaky joke?  If so, it wasn't funny at all.

*

Yami skidded into the park, panting heavily.  Yugi was panicking quietly in his soul room, and demanded for Yami to give his body back.

//I can run and you can be transparent.  How about it?//

/Not a chance, Aibou.  We don't know anything about this new presence.  Why has it chosen our minds to invade?/

//But Yami-!// Yami glowered down their mental link and Yugi subsided sadly.  //I just don't want you to get hurt Yami// he said quietly.  Yami sent reassurance as he raced into the trees.

/Don't worry, Hikari, I'll be fine./

He turned a corner and felt a glow of connection upon sighting the person shivering in the middle of the clearing.  He frowned; why was the connection welcoming?  This was the invasion?  It was just a young girl who looked very nervous.  He stepped on a twig and it snapped.  Startled, the girl jumped up and whirled around.  Yami lost control of Yugi's body in shock.

She looked just like him.

~

Well, how do you like it?  REVIEW!  PLEASE!


	2. A World Apart

The Next Aibou Chapter 2 – A World Apart 

Yugi was startled to suddenly find himself in control of his own body, but his shock grew as he looked upon the girl in front of him.  She was obviously as startled as he was.

"Okay, now I know I'm dreaming," laughed the girl.  Her laughed had a ragged edge to it, and she was close to the verge of hysteria.  Ever solicitous, Yugi closed his mouth and gently took her arm.

"Come with me," he said softly.  Numbly, the girl let him lead her through the park to a bench.  They sat down and waited.  Eventually, Yugi got bored and waved a hand in front of her face.  He wanted answers.  Now.

Startled by the hand, the girl drew in a deep breath and grinned at him bravely.

"Um, sorry about that.  It's just………um, yeah.  Ok, why are you dressed up as Yugi?"  He stared at her in disbelief.

"How did you know my name?  I've never met you before!  I'm sure of it!"  She rolled her eyes and smiled in a friendly manner.

"Don't tell me.  You really are Yugi Motou.  You expect me to believe that?!  It's a cartoon show!"  Yugi was hurt.

"I'm not a cartoon," he said.  She looked at him uncertainly.

"Please don't tell me………" she trailed off on her thought.

"Don't tell you what?" asked Yugi resentfully.

"Oh dear God!  Where am I?  Quick!  Tell me!"  She was clearly panicking again.  Yugi frowned at her stupidity.

"Japan," he said slowly; spelling it out for her.  She shrieked and toppled off the bench.  Yugi's anger was quickly forgotten in worry.  He bent down to help her up.

"Are you ok?"

"Ok?  Ok?!  I'm supposed to be in my computer room.  In the US!  If I'm in Japan………Yugi, are the Shadow Games real?"  Yami popped out, and Yugi went back in.  Yami glared at her and she shrank back in fear.

"What do you know of the Shadow Games?" he hissed threateningly.  She took a step back.

"O-only what I've seen in the show and read on fanfiction………"

"What are you doing here?  Are you a demon spirit?"

"No!  I've never even seen a real spirit before – besides you, Yami – let alone been to your world!  What did you do to me?!  How'd I wind up here?!"  He glared at her.

"If you don't know anything; how do you know my name?"

"The show – your show – I watch it every day.  I – "

"What show?" he interrupted.

"Yu-Gi-Oh.  It's one of my favorite Anime cartoons.  But it's not really a cartoon is it?  It's real life.  For you anyway.  I mean; you're definitely not a cartoon here, and I know that you are a cartoon on the show - "

"There's a show on us?" Yami yelped.  The girl nodded dumbly; violet eyes wide with uncertainty as the taller boy narrowed his eyes again.

"What's that in your hand?"

"A-a replica of the Millennium Puzzle.  It came out of my computer, and the next thing I know – WHAM! – and here I am."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Yvonne, Yami.  I'm American."

"What are you doing here?"  By now, Yvonne was really frustrated.  She tried and tried, but Yami kept acting like she was a criminal!

"I don't know, okay?!" she screamed at him.  "All I know is that I made a wish, and it came true!  I don't know why or anything!  Stop interrogating me!  I DON'T KNOW, OKAAYY?!"  A sting on her face made her stop yelling, and she looked at Yami in shock; fear in her eyes.

*

Yami was already regretting his reaction.  How could he have hit her?  Just like that; one second she was mad and the next she looked terrified, and it hurt.  She looked so much like Yugi, this Yvonne, and it was Yugi's face that he saw his hand connect with.  Uncertain feelings unbalanced the already worried and troubled Pharaoh, and he just glared at her.

"Now tell the truth, or else," he heard himself say threateningly.  A hand raised – his hand – and the girl flinched.

Just as quickly, the feeling left, and he looked at her in surprise and concern.

"I-I'm sorry.  I don't know what happened."  He looked at his raised arm and dropped it shamefully.  "Suddenly, it was like I didn't control my body anymore.  I never meant to hit you.  You haven't done anything to warrant such treatment. I - "  Yvonne cut him off with a smile of forgiveness.

"It's okay Yami.  It didn't hurt that much."  She still eyed him warily though.

"Um, if it's alright, may I ask you something?" asked Yami cautiously.  She looked surprised.

"Sure."

"Why do you look so much like Yugi and I?"  She stumbled and turned to look at him.

"I don't know.  Nothing like this has ever happened to me before.  I mean, my look is natural; no dye.  I really don't know how three strangers from different parts of the world, or in this case, from different dimensions, can look so much like triplets, but when I find out I'll let you know."  Honda appeared ahead, and soon Yugi's three friends had surrounded them; gazing at her in shock.

"Hey, what's wit da chick?" asked Jou suspiciously.  Yvonne flushed bright red and began studiously ignoring him.

"She says she's Yvonne, from America, and from a different world than ours." Stated Yami.

"What?!  No way!" they shouted.

"Apparently," said Yami grimly, "Yes way.  *And* in her world they have a cartoon show called 'Yu-Gi-Oh'.  It stars – um, hey, who's the star?" he asked Yvonne.  She looked up in surprise.

"You and Yugi.  Yugi because of the Heart of the Cards, and you because you play the game for him.  Mostly you just see you though.  And Yugi's ever-faithful friends," she grinned at Tea cheekily.  "I haven't seen even half the episodes, but the show's fun."  They all gaped at her cluelessly and she giggled.  "At least I'm not the only one finding myself in a really weird situation," she smirked.  Honda found his voice.

"I'm on TV?  Cool!" he shouted; capering madly.  The group looked at him; unsure of his sanity.  He didn't even look the least bit embarrassed.  Yami switched with Yugi again, and the little group made its way back to the Game Shop, Yugi walking alongside Yvonne.

"So, you know all about Duel Monsters?" he asked.  She nodded; gazing at her deck and at the Puzzle that was now about her neck.  His gaze followed her own.  "But if your world doesn't have Duel Monsters, how did you get a deck?"

"Duel Monsters is a trading card game in our world.  No holographic imagery, but the card game is there.  I started to play a few months ago, but I don't get many opponents.  Nobody wants to play it.  So I think up strategies on my own and play against me."

"Would ya like ta duel?" asked Jou; who had come up behind them.  Yvonne flashed him a smile.

"Sure, I'd love to!"

"Alright den.  When we get to da Game shop, you're goin down."  They grinned at each other competitively.

"Hey Yugi," asked Yvonne.

"Hai?"

"Where's Mai?"

"She went to a Dueling Competition in South America. We declined."

"We nothing," laughed Honda.  "Jou wasn't accepted, so Yugi was nice and resigned from the tournament.  Not that he really had to prove himself in the first place."  Everyone laughed at Jou's indignant howl of protest.

"Hey, Yvonne?" asked Tea after everyone had quieted.

"Yeah?"

"Why is your cheek all red?"  Yvonne and Yugi reddened.

"Um – nothing."

Yami sent Yugi a mental sigh of relief.

~

Review, review, review!


	3. Kaiba's Introduction

The Next Aibou 

by tati

Disclaimer:  I don not own Yugioh or any other fanfiction story.  The plots and OCs are mine though.

A/N:  Should Bakura be an abusive yami?  I really don't know if this story can go anywhere, so please tell me if you like it………

Chapter 3 – Kaiba's Introduction 

When the reached the Kame Game Shop, Yugi led Yvonne up to his room while the others distracted his grandfather.  Yami immediately came out in his transparent form.

"So, how are we supposed to get you back home?" Yugi asked his taller look-alike.  Yami frowned.

"I really don't know," he responded quietly.  He turned to Yvonne.  "Do you have any ideas?"  She glared at them, and both boys faintly felt a wash of pain and hurt.

"Yami, are you ok?"

"Yugi, what's wrong-?"

The two shared confused looks as they spoke at the same time.  Yvonne looked from one to the other as their gazes swung to her and back to each other.  They nodded and looked at her again.

"What?" she asked in exasperation, "you two may be able to read each other's minds, but I can't.  What is it?"  She squirmed under Yami's close scrutiny.

"Take off the Puzzle, Yvonne," instructed Yugi; focusing on her.  Confused and nervous, she obeyed.  Or tried to obey.  No matter how she tugged, it wouldn't come off.

"I can't," she said finally; frustrated tears welling up before she dug her nails in and forced them away.  Neither boy noticed her arm movements, instead concentrating on the Puzzle.  'Why would they notice anyway?' her mental voice sneered at her hurt, 'you're really not worth noticing, so why even search for what will never be there?'  Sadly, she didn't know the answer to that question except for maybe one pathetic word: Hope.  The hope that she wasn't worthless; wasn't bad.  The hope that someone somewhere might care enough to look out for her and be there for her; that she wasn't someone who didn't belong, and that maybe she was someone worthwhile after all.

Of course, neither boy noticed her mental arguments as they conversed psychically.  Frowning, Yvonne wished she could hear what they were saying………and suddenly, she could!  Faintly, but she could hear.

//-works like ours?//

/Maybe, Aibou, but it could just be some Shadow Magic taking control of this girl without her realizing it.  It's dangerous with her in here./  'In where?' Yvonne puzzled.  Yami continued.  /Besides, I've never even heard of anything like this happening before.  I thought there was just hikari and yami; darkness and light, so what is she?  I don't know, Aibou, she's an unknown quantity, and in my book, that makes her dangerous./

Yvonne was stung.  She bit the inside of her lip and kept adding pressure as the conversation continued.

//She hardly seems dangerous, Yami.  She kept you out of trouble, and her story is way too wacky to be untrue - //

/Which may make it true, Hikari/ Yami said sternly, /You are far too trusting for your own good.  You will be hurt someday because of that trust./

//Yes,// sighed Yugi, //I know that Yami.  However, I do not believe my hurt will come from her, but rather from someone else.  There's just something………a connection perhaps………and you've felt it too; don't try and deny it Yami, because you have.  You just don't want her to invade our privacy.//

/And you do?/

//I don't know.  I don't want her messing around in our minds, but if she's really meant to complete our souls, then who are we to say that she shouldn't be here and in there?  After all, we can enter her mind right now if we so choose; read her thoughts and see through her eyes.  Why should she be denied that right when we can take full control of her?  That doesn't seem right.//

/Right or not, I'm NOT telling her of this until I know whose side she's on.  I don't want to risk her hurting you, Aibou./

//I know.//  Yvonne felt a wave of affection directed to the spirit by Yugi as they broke off the conversation and turned back to her.  She put on her blank mask.  Yami frowned, but she did not want them to know she had eavesdropped on their very private mental conversation.

"Let me try to take it off," said Yami.  He lifted it over her head with ease, and all three stared at it in shock.  Yami replaced it, and Yugi removed it.  When he too put it back about her neck, Yvonne tried again, but it wouldn't budge for her.

"Now that," said Yugi slowly as she glared at the Puzzle, "is interesting."

"Anyway," Yugi's darker half cleared his throat, "who might know how to get her back?"  Yugi looked at him, and Yami began to back away, glowering.  "Oh no," he protested firmly, "We are NOT going back to - "

*

"May we speak to Seto Kaiba, please?  Tell him that Yugi Motou is here to give him a mental puzzle, and that everyone has bet he cannot solve it."  The secretary blinked at the small boy who barely reached the top of the counter.  "Tell him exactly that, mind."  She nodded, and repeated that over the intercom.  Soon, Kaiba's voice snarled back over it.

"Oh really?  Well then, I'll be out to prove you and your pathetic friends wrong, Yugi!"

Yami glared at the little box.

"Did we really have to do this?"

"Yes," said Yugi firmly; glancing over at Yvonne, who was seated on a couch in the lobby, staring blankly at the floor.  "She must be dying to go home.  Can you imagine how scary that must be?  She's watched us as cartoon figures for months, and now she meets us in person?  That must be really unnerving."  Yami nodded reluctantly as Kaiba appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Well?" the teen sneered as he reached them………and then he stopped, blinked, looked Yami and Yugi over, stopped, and blinked again.  "Motou, what's going on?" he asked suspiciously.  Yugi hit his forehead in remembrance.

"Oh!  We still haven't told you about Yami!"  Seto raised an eyebrow in confusion before nodding slightly.  Yami shook his head in amusement as Yugi grew flustered.

"Right then, umm, well, this is Yami – we're here for Yvonne – Yami's a – she came………ummm………can we speak privately?" he asked desperately.  Shaking his head in amusement, Seto nodded and motioned for them to follow.

"Wait," said Yami, "You forgot what we're here for."  Kaiba looked at him uncertainly; unbalanced for the first time in a month.  (The last time had been when Mokuba asked what 'puberty' was.)  Yami nodded to the girl on the couch; who hadn't even noticed Kaiba's entrance.

"Yvonne!" called Yugi.  She looked up, startled, and quickly padded over.  Yugi and Yami grinned as Seto did another doubletake before shaking his head and muttering as he lead them to a second floor office.

"Never skip my morning coffee again………"

All four collapsed on couches.  Yami and Yugi together, and Seto and Yvonne on separate ones across from each other, forming a triangle.  (if you don't get the image right, it's not my fault.  I tried.)

"Alright, so who, exactly, is Yami?  And why haven't I seen him before?"  Yugi took a deep breath.

"First, it would probably be easier to show you some things, or you'll never believe us.  Yami?"  Yami just looked at him before vanishing suddenly.  Kaiba leapt up.

"Where is he?"

"He's in my Puzzle," stated Yugi; picking the item up and showing it to him.  "He's the Spirit of the Puzzle, and he uses my body as a host unless he wants to go transparent, which is how you managed to meet him outside my body.  He is 5,000 years old and he is the dark side of my soul, hence the name Yami.  He's also the one who tried to kill you during our duel.  I'm the one who stopped him."  Seto Kaiba, businessman and rich child head of Kaiba Corp., stared at him blankly before nodding and accepting it.

"So who was he before?"

"We're still working on that - "

"He was a Pharaoh of Egypt," interrupted a soft voice (A/N: if I mess up any episodes, well, this is my story, and I'm rewriting how everything happens since Yvonne is quite obviously not a part of the actual Anime show.  I claim writer's license for any plotlines gone wrong.).  Yami popped back out and all three turned to stare at her.

"And, um, who is she?" asked Seto uncertainly.

"Hi, Seto, my name's Yvonne," she said shyly, holding out her hand.  He ignored it and she let it drop.

"And what is she?  Another spirit?"

"No," said Yami absently, staring at her.  "How do you know I was a Pharaoh?  I don't even know that!"

"Ask Bakura."

"Ryou?"

"No, Ryou's yami."  Faced with several blank stares, she sighed.  "Fanfiction and the show have apparently gone farther and faster than your lives.  Yami, you were a Pharaoh also known as Yugioh, the King of Games.  You were either really good and sacrificed yourself for your people's salvation in order to close the Shadow Realm, thus getting locked in the Puzzle, or you were fairly evil and did the same thing and were locked in there as part of the ritual or as punishment by the God's Council or whatnot.  The stories are too into the different scenarios for me to be sure of which, but I'm betting on the first.  Bakura was a Tomb Robber, and so far as I can tell, you two hate each other beyond meaning.  It would be amusing if the guy didn't keep trying to get rid of you.  He may or may not be an abusive yami.  Most of the stories describe him as one, but I really wouldn't know, as I only got into the show and fanfics about three months ago."

"How'd you start watching?"

"Well, first of all, we didn't have that channel until five months ago, and second, I'd never really thought of watching it until someone mentioned how much I looked like the characters."  She didn't bother telling them that the person who had brought it up had been mocking her and saying she looked like the two boys because she was an obsessed freak.

"Oh."  Yugi looked thoughtful as he turned to Kaiba, who was looking at her uncertainly.  Yami decided to clarify things.

"Yvonne showed up an hour or so ago.  She claims to be from a different world where there is an animated television show called Yu-Gi-Oh with all of us in it.  Apparently she was reading something called fanfiction about the show when a replica of Hikari's Millennium Puzzle came out of the screen and she found herself in the park.  That is why we are here.  We want to know how to get her back."

"Correction," said Yvonne coldly, "*You* are the ones who want to send me back.  Frankly, I don't want to go."  She stalked to the doorway.  "I'll be sitting in the hall.  Just keep talking about my fate.  It's not like I care."  The heavy oak door slammed shut.  Seto smiled at it.

"Now that is a girl I wouldn't mind getting to know," he said, sounding impressed.  He glared at the other two.  "Not in that sense!  As a friend.  If you must know, I prefer lovers of the male variety."  They exchanged uncertain looks before Kaiba growled again.  "And I have absolutely no interest in you two!  I don't go for short people."  Yami, who had more experience with such things, grinned at him slyly.

"Who would you go for then?  Perhaps a certain………puppy dog?"  Seto went very red and a triumphant shout was heard outside the door.  Yvonne opened it slightly to show her grinning face.

"I always liked that pairing!  I swear; I'll never be able to hear the word 'puppy' again without thinking Jounouchi………"  The door closed again as she walked over to her former couch.  She glared pointedly at her look-alikes.  "I'm still not speaking to either of you for however long I can remember that promise."  Seto snorted and she grinned at him.  "And no comments from you, Dragon-Boy, unless you want puppy to find out a certain something."  Seto choked; though from the nickname or from the blackmail is up to you.  Smirking at them, but inwardly yelling at herself for misbehavior and embarrassment, Yvonne stood and went over to the bookcases lining the wall, ending conversation.

As the three teens continued arguing over how she might be taken back to her own dimension, they never noticed as Yvonne rolled up her sleeve and absently ran sharp nails along her forearms as she looked for a book and berated herself.  'Why shouldn't they send you home?  They obviously don't need or want you.  You're just a burden and a bother, disrupting their lives.  No one appreciates your stupid comments, and no one finds them funny, so just shut up and get over yourself!  Still, 'puppy dog'………' she smirked even as she pushed down harder on sensitive skin………

~

Will anyone help Yvonne?  Or is she right about being worthless and selfish?  It's up to my readers to decide!  Please review!  I was going to make this S/J, Y/YY/Yv, but I could always just break her heart, make it S/J, Y/YY, and send her home with all the Yu-Gi-Oh characters happy with their lives.  Please tell me which appeals to you more.

Oh!  And when should Yvonne inform Yugi and Yami of the whole mental-link thing?  What should her soul room be like?

REVIEW!!!

tati


	4. Yvonne and Seto

The Next Aibou 

by tati

Disclaimer:  I do not own Yugioh or any other fanfiction story.  The plots and OCs are mine though.

A/N:  I've got another great YGO story on the way…only problem is typing it.  I hate typing.  Detestable.  Especially when the stuff's all written down and it's just copy work – yick!

Chapter 4 – Yvonne and Seto 

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Yami asked Kaiba as he prepared to leave, now in full control of Yugi's body.  Seto nodded coldly and Yami sighed in relief before biting back an Egyptian curse as the door slammed in his face.  Muttering about stupid-spoiled-rich-genius-brats-that-own-their-own-company, Yami turned from the mansion and left.

````````````````````````````````````

Kaiba turned from the door with a satisfied smirk that faded as his gaze fell on Yvonne, who was hugging herself sadly as she watched Yami leave.  'He must really not like me,' she thought sadly.  'And it's only natural, really, who would want to notice me?  Not pretty at all; not worth a second look.  Not unique, not interesting…  And a burden.  And stupid, for being unable to abandon pathetic childhood hopes.  And so _weak - _'

"Yvonne?"  Seto's voice broke through her mental sighs and gripes.  She looked at him uncertainly.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

'No,' she thought tiredly, but replied with an unusually perky, "I'm fine!"  Seto just frowned at her, disbelieving.  She hastily changed the subject.

"So, where's Mokuba?"  Seto frowned.

"Well, he's supposed to be doing his homework…  Mokuba?!"  A few seconds later came a faint reply.

"Yes, Seto?"

"Come to the front door."  It took a couple minutes, but eventually Seto's little brother stood before them.

"Big brother, why were you yelling?  You could have used the intercom…"  Seto blushed slightly.

"I think he forgot about it," said Yvonne with a shy smile.  Mokuba looked at her curiously.

"Hey!  You look just like Yugi!  Only, your hair spikes hang down your back instead of sticking up, and you're a girl, and - "

"Mokuba…" warned Seto exhaustedly.  The boy grinned at him.

"I got sucked into my computer in another world in the United States.  Your brother is supposed to help me get back."  He gaped at her and Kaiba chuckled.

"Close your mouth, little brother, you're drawing flies."  Mokuba glared at him before turning to Yvonne excitedly.

"Do ya wanna see my room?"  A nod from Kaiba, and Yvonne was being dragged quickly away, smiling down at the excited child.

At ten that night Yvonne finally escaped after reading Mokuba to sleep.  Seto was waiting for her in the hall.  He regarded her icily for a moment before smiling.

"Thank you for reading to him.  He loved having you here with us."

"It was really fun," she said softly.

"You're welcome to stay as long as you like."  Yvonne's eyes widened as Seto welcomed her into his home.  This was a big thing for him.

"Thank you," she breathed.  He nodded, looking embarrassed, and changed the subject.

"I have set you up as a transfer student at Domino High School until your adventure is over.  I also ordered some stuff for you, including clothing.  Seeing as you're Motou's height…well, you wouldn't fit into my clothes, and I'm not sure you want Mokuba's."  She nodded and he led her to a room on the other side of his own.  "Goodnight.  I'll see you in the morning."

```````````````````````````````````````````````

The morning came and Yvonne got lost on her way to…the kitchen?  The dining room?  Where _did_ the Kaiba brothers eat breakfast?

The living room.

Seto found her wandering about the fourth floor, thinking she was in the basement.

"Yvonne…what are you doing up here?"  She turned in surprised relief.

"Seto!  Thank God you found me – this place is huge, and I'm lost…" she frowned.  "Up?  I thought I was in the basement!"

"The basement wouldn't have windows."

"This hallway _doesn't_ have windows!"

"Well, when you're right you're right," he laughed, and led her down to the living room, where Mokuba was kneeling beside a coffee table that sagged beneath the weight of all sorts of breakfast treats.  Yvonne gaped.

"What?" asked Mokuba.  "Is it the food, or where we eat it?"

"I think it's both," she said bluntly.  The boy peered up at his brother.

"Where was she?"

"Lost," answered Kaiba ruefully.  "On the fourth floor.  She thought it might be the basement."  Mokuba cracked up, and Seto turned blandly to Yvonne.  "Ignore him.  He'll be like that for a while."  She nodded cheerfully and eyed the 'breakfast table'.

"So, what would you like?" asked Seto.  Yvonne shifted, used to people ignoring her eating habits (apart from dinner).

"I'm…not that hungry."  Her stomach rumbled and both brothers gave her an incredulous glance.  "Really!"  The younger boy shrugged and returned to eating, but Seto gave her a LOOK which she ignored by gazing about the house.

"What time does school start?" she asked suddenly.

"Eight thirty."

"Well, umm, how far away is the school?"

"About twenty minutes.  Why?"

"Because it's already past eight…" she trailed off uneasily and Mokuba let out a yelp.

"Seto!  We're going to be late!"  He ran for his stuff, clutching and orange.  His older brother was scrambling too, but in a more…dignified…way.

"Mokuba!" he called, "Don't run and eat at the same time!  You'll choke!"  Gagging sound.

"(cough cough) Too late!" cried Mokuba.  "Bye Seto, bye Yvonne!  I'll see you when I get home!"

"Bye Mokuba!  And don't get another detention!"  And then Mokuba was gone and Seto and Yvonne were dashing for one of the Kaiba cars, on their way to school.

````````````````````````````````````````

"-And today we have a new transfer student from the U.S.  Her name is Yvonne Moto, so please be nice.  Yvonne?"  The teacher turned and motioned her in.  Yvonne entered shyly and the students stared back at her, nonplussed.

"She looks like Yugi and Yami!" hissed one.

"Yeah, and check out their last names!  Think they're all related?"  Whispers followed Yvonne as she quickly moved to an isolated seat in the very back corner.  Yugi's group raised eyebrows at her appearance at their school, and Seto simply raised a brow at her choice of seating.  Antisocial?  Or shy?  Or something else?  Oh well, he would figure it out eventually.

"Who would like to show Ms. Moto around?"

"I will, sensei!"

"I will!"

"Hey, how about I do it?"  The last voice belonged to Godan, a relatively new student who already had influence (blackmail material) on the teachers and was most definitely hanging with the wrong crowd.  Ms. T'ang, the teacher, looked as though she wanted to object, but thought better of it as Godan looked at her.

"Certainly, Godan-chan.  Ms. Moto, please let him lead you to your classes.  Is that alright?"  Yvonne nodded; eyeing Godan with some obscure form of 'I hope he's not as terrifying as he looks.'  Kaiba glared at Godan.

"Forget him, Ms. T'ang.  I shall show Yvonne about," he announced coolly.  The poor teacher looked from one dangerous boy to the other, and appeared well and truly relieved when Godan finally nodded his acceptance of Kaiba's interference.  Seto himself ignored the goings-on and gave Yvonne a tiny smile of reassurance.  She nodded back discreetly, giving him a pleasant surprise: she knew how to avoid drawing attention.

The bell rang, signaling the start of classes.  Seto rose and motioned for Yvonne to follow him.  The petite girl wasted no time in cooperating, and they walked quickly down the corridors.

"Why do people keep _looking_ at me?" she asked quietly.  The boy gave her a slightly amused glance.

"You happen to look like two people."

"Oh."

"And – you're walking with me."  Yvonne paused in realization.

"OH," she said, surprised.  "I'd forgotten about your…um…"

"Antisocial standing?"

"Yeah.  What class do I have next?"

"Gym.  I ordered for a uniform.  It should be in your locker."  She blushed slightly.

"Thanks, I have no idea how I'll ever repay you - "

"Don't," he said simply.  "For once, I really don't mind."  He checked the hallway.  "The girl's locker room is through that door -" He pointed. "- And I'll see you after you change."  She smiled gratefully and hurried through the door to see that most of her classmates were already there as well.  A pencil-thin blond walked up to her stiffly.

"So, _Yvonne_," she sneered at her name, "You think you can just waltz in here and try for Yami?  Or is it Kaiba you're after?"  Her expression turned ugly.  "Lay off them, and stop imitating Yami and Yugi.  It's pathetically sad.  After all, you're even shorter than Yugi-chan, and he's bite-size."  She laughed derisively.  "Not to mention that he's had his growth spurt and went up about five inches to finally reach five foot two."

"Leave him alone," said Yvonne, frowning slightly.

"Oh my God, you're trying for them?  Go back to whatever hole you crawled out of.  We so beat you in the looks department."  She shoved Yvonne and sent the tiny girl tumbling over a changing bench before turning back to her preening.  Yvonne glared at her, and bit down hard on her hand to keep the tears in.  She moved to her new locker and changed quickly before moving out to the gym.  She was the first one out and sat quietly on a bleacher to wait, berating herself all the while.  She wasn't after anyone, or at least she didn't think so, but maybe… maybe in her subconscious she was trying and that just proved how pathetic she was.  And the other girl was right too.  She was ridiculously short and ugly and so _fat_…  She swallowed back tears and dragged her nails roughly along her arm.  A minute later there was a nasty burning sensation and she was pleased to note the raised red lines before it occurred to her that doing that in short sleeves was probably not one of her best ideas.

_'Then again, who ever notices?'_ she wondered derisively, hurt.  _'Who would ever _want_ to notice?  Oh, I wish I could just die…I knew that if _I_ of all people _ever_ wound up with an adventure it would turn out like crap.  In adventures, bad things happen to the victim, but good things too.  The computer probably sucked in the wrong person; I'm not worth effort on the part of anything magical…Even my greatest wish is the biggest bane on my life.'_  The boys started emerging from the locker rooms and a girl or two stepped out with hair in a perm and a makeup-lathered face.  Yvonne sniffed her private disgust.  _'Yick!  Run away from the evil clowns!'_ she snickered quietly and a brunette shot her a dark look.  She glared back stonily.  Stupid girls…boys at least tended to confront.  Most of the girls she knew were far too sneaky for their own good.  Then again, several of the boys were very discreet…well, not really.  But they _were_ good at snaking their way out of trouble.

"Hey, Yvonne!" laughed Jounouchi, running up to her.  Yvonne spotted Kaiba emerging from the lockers and eyed the two speculatively.

"Hey, Jou."

"Ya still wanna duel wit' me later?"

"Sure…if you don't mind."__

"Why wu'd I mind?" he asked with a devilish grin.  She laughed softly, feeling uncomfortable.

"What are we doing today?"

"Runnin'.  I'll see ya later, okay?"  And he was off down the track like a bat out of hell.  Seto walked up to her, his own eye on Jou.

"Admiring the view?" Yvonne teased, immediately regretting it.  _'He probably wants to enjoy himself without _your _inane, stupid, useless, unfunny form of what you somehow convinced yourself to call "conversation",' _she sneered inwardly.  But Seto just nodded and turned back to her.

"Were the hell-bitches annoy – what happened to your arms?"  He glared at the marks as though at an offense.  She shrugged.

"Um, one of the girls…fell and knocked me over.  I must have scratched myself on something," she lied.

"Oh, all right."  Seto changed the subject, but he watched the girl, who glared at him mentally, hurt.  _'See?  People really don't care.  And why should they?  You're worth nothing.' _ She nodded quietly to whatever Seto was saying and wished she had the courage to actually cut herself.

*

A/N:  I love this story, but due to certain things it might take awhile to finish.  The reasons are private, and I don't feel comfortable explaining, sorry.  On the bright side, I'm typing as fast as I may (though school's started, so s'not very fast) and will update again soon!  Just…probably on a different story.

Luv ya!  And keep reviewing.  It's my love and my life.

   Oh, one more thing.  Cutting and depression are real things and they really _do_ hurt.  It's nothing to take lightly in any form, and if I have offended any one suffering mentally or physically in any of my stories I apologize.  I hope you heal in time.


	5. Hello Yami! OR Saving Yvonne

The Next Aibou 

by tati

Disclaimer:  I do not own Yugioh or any other fanfiction story.  The plots and OCs are mine though.

A/N:  I just realized this weekend that chapter four had some incorrect facts in it!  Yami doesn't yet have a body of his own, remember?!  Oops, so I rewrote it to agree with what I'd previously written.  The fifth chapter gives Yami a body, but for now, please don't bother to ask why the popular girls are interested in Yvonne's being interested in Yugi of all people…perhaps it's because he's popular now.  I dunno.  Sry about my mistake!

I've got another great YGO story on the way…only problem is typing it.  I hate typing.  Detestable.  Especially when the stuff's all written down and it's just copy work – yick!

**Chapter 5 – Hello Yami! _Or _Saving Yvonne**

"Oh, all right."  Seto changed the subject, but he watched the girl, who glared at him mentally, hurt.  'See?  People really don't care.  And why should they?  You're worth nothing.'  She nodded quietly to whatever Seto was saying and wished she had the courage to actually cut herself.

````````````````````````````````````

//Why's she still around?// grumbled Yami as he watched Yvonne walk out of the school building with Kaiba.  //Can't that stupid genius get rid of her yet?//

/Yami…/ Yugi admonished, /Don't say things like that.  She seems to be a very nice person to me./

//Hmph.  Yeah, I guess.  But her being in our head(s?) is confusing.  Why is she here?//

/I don't know and you don't know and we don't know and Seto doesn't know and Jou - /

//Yugi?//

/Yes?/

//Shut up.//  Yugi pouted mentally and caught an image of Yami grinning at him.  //You are so cute when you do that.//

/Am not!  I'm manly and big!/

//Aibou, the day you are big is the day that I confess my love for that female you have been so ardently defending.//

/We'll see…/ said Yugi mysteriously, before grinning.  /hey, look, there's Jou!  Do you want to see if he'll go to the Arcade with us?/

//Sure,// said Yami.

"Hey, Jou, do you want to go to the Arcade?" asked Yugi, running up to his friend.  Jou grinned.

"Sorry Yug, not t'aday," he apologized.  "I'm goin' over ta' Kaiba's.  Yvonne says she'll duel me."

/Oh cool!  Yami, can we - /

//No, aibou.//

/Why not?/

//Because I don't like Kaiba or that weird girl.//

/Aw, please Yami?/

//No.// Yami caved.  //Oh, alright then,// he grumbled.  //But I am doing this under great duress.//

/Sure you are,/ snickered Yugi.  He followed Jou.

`````````````````````````````````````

"And that brings your life points down to zero," said Yvonne cheerily as her Lava Golem crushed Jou's Red Eyes Black Dragon.  He gaped at the cards.

"No way!"  Even Seto looked surprised; forgetting to put in a retort sure to set his crush's teeth on edge.  He stared at Yvonne.

"Jounouchi was rated high in Duel Monsters," he said.  She grinned and wrinkled her nose at him.

"You do know that I almost lost several times.  It's probably beginner's luck."  Yugi shook his head.

"No, you did that through skill.  And here Jou thought that you were sure to lose for taking so much time on each turn!"  Jounouchi blushed.

"Well, she took so long…"

"Yeah, it tends to annoy people," said Yvonne.  "Annoyed people make mistakes."  She carefully reshuffled her deck.  "I love this game."

/Well, Yami?/ asked his hikari, /is she so weird now?/

//Alright,// grumbled Yami, //I like her.  She's pretty neat.  And - //

"She doesn't gloat over winning either."  Everyone jumped.

"Yami?" asked Yugi, astonished.  He reached out eagerly and his hand met a solid body.  Yami patted himself down.

"What – what just - "

"You got your body!" exclaimed Yvonne.  "Wow, and I was expecting something drastic to make that happen.  Instead, all you had to do was compliment _me_.  Interesting…"  Seto closed Jou's gaping mouth.

"Keep it closed unless you intend to use it," he advised.  Meanwhile, Yami's focus narrowed on the girl.

"How do you know I was complimenting you?"  Yvonne twisted nervously.

"I didn't mean to," she sighed.  "It's just; you're in my head…you and Yugi…and I can hear what you say – I'm sorry!" she said defensively at their expressions.  "I didn't mean to!"

"You were listening to our private talks?" asked Yami, looking horrified.  "You heard everything?  Why would you do such a thing?"

"I didn't mean to!  You're just there!  And every time you start talking I hear it!"  Yami just glared at her harder, and Yvonne tensed back miserably.

"Yami, leave her alone," snapped Yugi suddenly.  Everyone (but Yvonne) turned to stare at the boy's sharp tone.  "She doesn't know anything that we don't.  And Most of what she heard was our dissing her.  How would that make her feel?  And now you're yelling at her for something she can't help.  If I accidentally wound up in Kaiba's head I'm sure I wouldn't know what to do about it.  It took us the longest time to figure out how to keep some thoughts private from each other, remember?  And you at least had some idea of what we were trying for!  She didn't."  He glared at Yami, who blinked.

"I'm sorry, Yvonne," he said at last.  "I shouldn't have gotten so upset."  The girl barely relaxed, and looked at him carefully; trying to gauge his mood.  She smiled falsely.

"That's fine, Yami," she said, forcing herself to relax.  "This is all new to you and me both.  We'll get used to it, or you'll eventually kick me out of your head."  Had Yugi and Yami not held a mental connection with the teen, they would have believed her.  But the fear and hurt were still there in the forefront of her mind, so they knew.  Seto must have sensed some of this, for he quickly pulled Jou from the room and left the three alone.  Yugi got up and sat by Yvonne, who was still holding her cards.

"It's not fine, Yvonne.  Yami shouldn't have done that.  He knows now.  But it doesn't mean that it still doesn't hurt your feelings.  It's ok to be upset."  He wrapped his arms about the smaller girl and hugged her.  Yvonne suddenly found herself crying.

"But I shouldn't be upset!  It's my fault anyway.  Somehow, everything will always work out to be my fault.  Everything."  She sobbed into Yugi's soaked and snotty shirt.  "And now I've ruined your clothes and gotten you mad at Yami and shown up where I'm still not wanted.  And now I just keep showing how pathetic -"

/// - and undeserving I am by crying, and I haven't cried this much in months and it hurts so bad but it's no less than I deserve and…/// her mental voice dissolved into tears.

``````````````````````````````````````

When Yvonne came to she found herself on a warm chest with another body pressed gently on her back as well.  She yawned and wiped away a teardrop awkwardly.

///Where am I?/// she thought muzzily.  A soft laugh came from the boy who had been dozing atop her like a comforter.

/Still at Seto's.  You cried yourself to sleep.  Yami got rid of your dark thoughts.  Most of them, anyway,/ he amended.  /There may be more lurking about, but we'll help you with those!/

"Yugi?" asked Yvonne.  Her chest felt lighter than it had since…since…well, she didn't know exactly how long she had been burying herself in depression, but she felt as though it were gone.  The arguments of why everything in the world could not possibly be her fault seemed to make sense now; her self-hatred had vanished; her lips were stretched in a smile and her heart felt light.  She was happy; though things still weighed in her mind, she knew how to cope.  The poison that had blanketed every other move had diminished.  She was nearly free.

///All the benefits of years of counseling in one Yami,/// she mused.  Yugi laughed and she did as well.  Yami stirred from under her and Yvonne hastily rose, a blush staining her cheeks.  She might be cured, but boys would _always_ be a problem!

Yami blinked blearily at her and Yugi.

//I don' wanna get up, Yugi,// he mumbled.  With identical cute grins, the hikari and girl attacked the darkness with pillows and gleeful shouts.

`````````````````````````````````````````

Seto, with an arm around Jou, smiled from the next room.

*

A/N:  How was it?  There will be plenty more problems and adventures and such, but I thought it good to help Yvonne out some.  Poor thing.  I wish it were as easy for me as it was for her… Anyway, reviews are always welcome, though flamers will not be tolerated.  I wasn't too sure what to do for this chapter, so please, advice is greatly appreciated.  Thanks to those who reviewed!


	6. Planning

The Next Aibou 

by tati

Disclaimer:  I do not own Yugioh or any other fanfiction story.  The plots and OCs are mine though.

A/N:  I am so sorry that I haven't written in forever; I swear that I'm trying!

I just realized this weekend that chapter four had some incorrect facts in it!  Yami doesn't yet have a body of his own, remember?!  Oops, so I rewrote it to agree with what I'd previously written.  The fifth chapter gives Yami a body, but for now, please don't bother to ask why the popular girls are interested in Yvonne's being interested in Yugi of all people…perhaps it's because he's popular now.  I dunno.  Sry about my mistake!

I've got another great YGO story on the way…only problem is typing it.  I hate typing.  Detestable.  Especially when the stuff's all written down and it's just copy work – yick!

**Chapter 6 – Planning**

**_Last Time:_**

_//I don' wanna get up, Yugi,// he mumbled.  With identical cute grins, the hikari and girl attacked the darkness with pillows and gleeful shouts._

_````````````````````````````````````_

_Seto, with an arm around Jou, smiled from the next room._

````````````````````````````````````

A few weeks later Yami had become a student at Domino High (apparently he could no longer enter the Puzzle) and Yvonne was far more relaxed.  When she went to school she was greeted by grins from Yami, Yugi, and their friends.  She had people to sit with at lunch.  And these people _liked_ her.  They truly seemed interested in what she had to say, and Yvonne knew that they weren't just putting up with her for Yami and Yugi's sakes.  She was still sensitive to how other people were feeling though, and avoided conflict whenever possible, preferring instead to just make sure those around her were happy, even when she wasn't.  Yami kept reprimanding her for that, though Yugi sympathized slightly.

This particular day, Yvonne was assigned a Japanese History project with Godan, the intimidating boy who had wanted to show her around school the first day.  He smiled at her, and she uneasily did the same back.  Seto was glaring at him.

"If he so much as _looks_ at you in the wrong way, tell me," he hissed to her, giving Godan a menacing look.  The other teen smirked at him in a way that left Seto feeling truly uneasy.  He decided to keep a careful eye on his small friend.  Speaking of small friends …  Yvonne raced to the library as soon as the bell rang, making him smile fondly.  She was _always_ reading.  In fact, clutched delicately in one hand was the latest novel from whatever series Yvonne was absorbing now.  Jou started after her, making Seto's smile widen further.  She had been a very good influence on puppy.  He did his schoolwork now and pleasure-read sometimes, even if he wasn't a bookworm.  Seto liked that.  He also liked what Jou was wearing.  His grin turned a bit evil as he started off after Jou and Yvonne.  He didn't notice someone else observing his duo.  Someone whose eyes were on the petite new girl with the brilliant smile … someone that Seto would not trust in the least.

````````````````````````````````````

Anzu watched Yvonne angrily as the girl walked to Seto's limousine.  Anzu knew Yami thought the girl was enchanting, and that was why she was furious.  That stupid girl was nothing compared to her!  For one thing, she was absolutely _tiny_, and Anzu was just at Yami's height.  Anzu knew that she was definitely prettier, smarter, more talented, nicer, and more experienced.  Yvonne practically had to have her hand held to cross a busy city street!  What a wimp!  The smaller female was also annoying and weak; she tried to please everybody –

Someone coughed from behind her and Anzu turned to see that weird bully, Godan.  He had been staring at Yvonne too …  The brown-haired lurker looked at Anzu speculatively.

"She's a real looker, huh?" he asked, baiting her.  Anzu sneered.

"Looker?  _Her_?  A toad looks better than _her_, and she smiles way too often.  _What_ Yami sees in her …"  Godan started smiling.

"I have a proposition for you."

`````````````````````````````````````

Yvonne watched Godan leave Seto's mansion, feeling dirty.  The boy kept acting nice, but he was watching her – she knew it! – and he 'accidentally' bumped her quite a lot …  She frowned and dismissed the thought this conjured.  It was probably her imagination.  After all, what would any boy want with her?

Glad to be rid of that frightening train of thought, Yvonne headed upstairs to see if Mokuba wanted to Duel.

`````````````````````````````````````

"Yugi has to be gone as well, though," warned Anzu.  "He and that … _girl_ … are my only competition.  I don't know which Yami likes more though."

Godan nodded, bored.  There was no way the bitch would get Yami, whether he did this or not, but it was the best way to get the new boy's hikaris.  He _really_ wanted Yvonne …  A small, spiky-haired form passed by the restaurant he and Anzu were waiting in.  He took a closer look at Yugi.

The boy was smiling to Yvonne, and both teens were standing beside Yami, who looked helplessly in love.  He sneered at the tallest of the trio.  Despite the youth's looks, which were calling to all the females at his school, Godan felt no attraction.  Not like he did when he saw the girl … and … he eyed the yami's boy again … yes, Yugi too.  He'd be an added bonus.  His mind drifted to all the wonderful things he would do for his two new acquisitions.  They would love being with him.  Far happier than with that _Yami_.  He smiled to himself.

Yes, they would love becoming his pets.

*

A/N:  DUN DUN DUN!

      Well, I never actually planned _this_ happening, but let's see where it goes, shall we?  Please review.  I'm sorry for taking so long, but my God, what has happened to the existence of 'free time?!'


	7. Kidnapped

The Next Aibou 

by tati

Disclaimer:  I do not own Yugioh or any other fanfiction story.  The plots and OCs are mine though.

A/N:  Hi again …  Sorry for taking so long.

I finished my other YGO story today!  Childhood Was For Fantasies.  If you haven't read it, check it out!

On to the next chapter.

**Chapter 7 – Kidnapped**

**_Last Time:_**

_Yes, they would love becoming his pets._

*

"Yami?" asked Yvonne nervously as the dark spirit walked into the house.  He looked up at them questioningly, and Yugi shifted from beside her.

"Yes?"

"Um, Yugi and I … we were, um, wondering if you …" she trailed off, looking at her five-foot-tall counterpart.  Yugi looked as desperate as she felt.  Yami was looking between them in amusement.

"Yes?" he repeated.

"If you would like to go to the fair with us," mumbled Yugi hastily, looking at the floor.  Yami grinned, though he still seemed perplexed.

"Of course I would, aibou!  When do you wish to go?"  Yvonne smiled widely and dashed upstairs.

"Right now!  We've been waiting for you to get home!  Just let me get something …"  Yami watched her go and then turned back to Yugi.

"Why were you two so nervous?"

/… Nothing, Yami …/

//And why, do you suppose, that I don't believe you?// asked Yami dryly.  He only got a sheepish feeling in response.  Yvonne dashed back downstairs with a mini-backpack swinging from her hand, and her dueling deck on the belt around her waist.

"It's nothing, Yami," she said absently as she double-checked to make sure she had her deck.  "Ready?"  Her two companions nodded and they headed out.

```````````````````````````````````````

_It's time._

```````````````````````````````````````

Yugi stepped out of the men's room, looking in the direction of the roller coasters.  Yvonne and Yami had said that they'd meet him there when he was finished, so he started off.

An alleyway looked like a likely shortcut, so he took it.

He never had time to scream as a sweet-smelling cloth was held over his nose, knocking him out almost instantly.

```````````````````````````````````````

Both yami and hikari (as Yvonne had been dubbed after much debate between Yami and Yugi) froze as Yugi's end of the link flared with a slight fear before being stifled into the muffling emotion that both associated with 'sleep.'  Before anything else occurred, the two were off and running toward the bathrooms, where they had left the other hikari.  Yami swiftly outdistanced Yvonne, who hated running, and she struggled to catch up as he vanished around a food stand.

She was too startled to scream or fight as a hand reached out from an alleyway and pulled her in, planting a cloth over her nose.

She caught a whiff of the sweet smell before she passed out, muzzily thinking, ///So this is what chloroform is like…///

```````````````````````````````````````

Yugi winced as he opened his eyes; his head was pounding like Jounouchi's drum set.  What on earth had happened?  He felt an urgent touch at the back of his mind, and closed his eyes again, going to meet Yami in his soul room.

"Yami?" asked Yugi softly, feeling the despair radiating from the Pharaoh's own labyrinth room.  His darkness rushed out, barreling into the smaller boy and knocking them both over.

"Yugi!  Are you okay?  Where are you?  Who took you?  What happ - "

"Yami?"  The man stopped his barrage and hugged the hikari so tightly he squeaked.  "What are you talking about?"

"We were kidnapped, Yugi," said another voice softly.  The duo turned as Yvonne emerged from her own soul room, which was a dark place, but with some sweet overtones.  Yami suddenly looked stumped before he grinned, swung Yugi under one arm ("Yami!"), and rushed over to his other hikari, knocking her over as well.

Yvonne brightened as he hugged her, and then both of his smaller look-alikes squealed as he stood with both of them tucked under his right and left arms.  Yami carried them to Yugi's soul room and dropped them on the bed.

"Are you two okay?" he asked again, still holding them possessively.  Yugi squirmed.  The spirit's grip was rather tight…

"We're fine, though the headaches aren't nice at all," said Yvonne.  "I have no idea where we are yet, but our captor doesn't seem to know about the mind bond."

"I went down an alley and someone grabbed me!" exclaimed Yugi, remembering.  "What happened?"

"You two went missing," said Yami, hugging them even more tightly – and eliciting a squeak of protest from both at his strength.  "I had no idea where you were, and you were both unconscious.  I don't know anything else."  He looked at the other two, who shrugged.

"We don't know either.  I guess that would be a good reason to get back to our bodies," said Yugi logically.  Yami nodded and got up to leave, looking reluctant.  Yvonne stopped him.

"Could you tell Seto, please?  I don't want him to worry, and perhaps he can find us."

"Very well."

"Good bye, Yami."

```````````````````````````````````````

Yvonne winced as she opened her eyes again, but tried to focus.  She needed to find out where they were!  She heard someone stirring beside her, and could only assume that Yugi was out of his soul room as well.

After her vision cleared, Yvonne looked around.  They were in a small, windowless room done in silver and white.  She was lying on a king-sized bed that had to be at least four feet off the floor, and was covered in a sliver-and-white down comforter.  There was a rather large chest near the door, far too heavy for anyone Yugi's height to move, much less her own, and the floor was cement covered by a roll-up white carpet.  She sat up nervously and looked around the rest of the room, which was completely bare except for a bathroom to the left, opposite the door.  Yugi was beside her, the blanket clutched to his chest as he gazed back at her in shock.

About that time, Yvonne realized that he was naked.  She looked down at her own body, and squeaked.  The covers had fallen down as she sat up, and she looked up again – blankets clutched firmly to her chest in imitation of Yugi – to see him staring at the coverlet, blushing fiercely.  She squeaked again as something occurred to her.

"Yugi," she whispered, scared of making any excess noise in the bare room, "If we didn't undress ourselves … someone must have when we were unconscious …"  The other hikari looked back up at her, horrified.

"But -"  He stopped and blushed again, looking furious.  Yvonne felt more humiliated than anything.  "This is a really screwed up joke," he muttered.  "I want Yami."  Yvonne nodded.  "Should we try the door?"

"Yeah.  Hey, are the hinge pins on the inside?"  They scrutinized the frame before sighing.

"Nope," said Yugi gloomily.  "But it was a good idea."  He took a breath.  "So … who's going to check the door?" he asked, trying to sound casual.  They both blushed.  "Rock, Paper, Scissors?" he offered.  Yvonne shook her head.

"I'll go.  But give me the comforter.  You can have the sheets, 'cuz I can't pull them out."  She tugged the comforter off the bed and tiptoed to the door as Yugi tried to pull the bed sheets out from the bed.  They had been tucked in expertly, but he had them out by the time Yvonne returned.  She shook her head.

"Locked?" asked Yugi.   She sighed.

"Locked," she agreed.

*

A/N:  I don't really know how to bring Godan in.  He's the kidnapper (duh), but how long should they have to wait before he shows up?  How long should I make torture-ville last?  One chappy?  Several?  Whatever you guys want, though I'd prefer to have Yugi and Yvonne safe sooner rather than later.  This is not one of my abuse fics.  It was meant to be more happy, and it will be completed soon.  (Just four chapters or so to go!)

Please review with constructive criticism (if you have the time).  I really appreciate the support.

Love you all,

tati1


End file.
